


Until Tomorrow

by DudeItsVonni



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeItsVonni/pseuds/DudeItsVonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank admires Mikey from afar. What will happen when Frank gets the guts to actually say something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Tomorrow

Everyday I watch you walk down to the beach. It's always at night when the sun is long gone and the stars can be clearly seen in the Jersey night sky.

Your name is Mikey Way; you have short blondish-brown hair. You feel alone most days, even though you have a brother three years older then you. Your mother and father are gone. Maybe they're dead, maybe they bailed, no one really knows. Either way, it means your brother and you have to fend for yourselves.

I know these things from the talks around town and watching you wander around the streets at night (which really is a horribly bad idea, by the way, we live in Jersey. And not the safe side).

Everyday for the past fourteen months I’ve watched you sit in the sand and think. What about, I don’t know, but by the look of concentration on your face, it’s not always the best.

Everyday I want to go over and sit next to you. Maybe talk, maybe not. I just know I want to be near you.

I always hated that feeling. You know, the ‘I can’t be away from you, I love you' feeling. Mainly because I watched as it destroyed my Mother and Father.

Love is such a powerful thing, and when it fades (because it always seems to do that sooner or later, whither your partner dies or the two of you just simply grow apart) someone gets hurt. Maybe both or maybe just one, but somebody’s getting hurt.

But, maybe you’re worth it. No, I know you’re worth it. I want to save you, love you, hurt you then heal you, and vise versa.

So, cautiously, I move from my usual spot on the rock not that far from you. You never seem to notice me sitting there, but maybe that’s not a bad thing.

Or maybe it is, I haven’t decided.

The wind is lightly blowing your hair and faded Anthrax shirt. I sit down close to you, not directly next to you, but close. You don’t flinch, you don’t look at me, you don’t even move. Make any indication you know I exist. Your brown eyes seem to be transfixed on the waves crashing against the rocks on the shore. I pull my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms loosely around them.

Do you ever recognize me? On the streets? At school? Anywhere?

Chances are slim. I’m never one to stand out in the crowd. Not like you. You always stand out.

Even if you don’t see it.

“Do you ever wonder what it would be like to be those rocks over there?” You ask quietly. You catch me by surprise by how soft your voice is.

“What do you mean?” I ask, looking at you. Your face looks soft. So soft that I want to reach out and touch it. To run my thumb over your rosy cheek bone, almost as if I can rub away all your fears, all your concerns. But I don’t.

I’m shaking too hard.

“It’s almost like they can’t catch a break. The water just pounds them down. Like they’re nothing; insignificant to the world,” You look over at me and smile sadly. “It’s like nothing can go right for them.”

I can see the tears wanting to spill over, but you refuse to let them fall. Almost as if you’re afraid to be vulnerable, seem human in this cruel existence called life.

I don’t know what to say to your thought. I do know that is was a metaphor for your life though.

You turn your face back around, but I continue to stare. Your face is intoxicating, so much so that with out warning, or thinking, I placed my hand on your cheek. You nuzzled your face into my palm.

“How long have you been watching me?” You ask. You make me sound like a stalker.

Hell, I don’t know, maybe I am.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out but stutters. I’m scared that you were going to be mad or freaked out.

But you laugh. I couldn’t help but laugh as well. It’s just as, if not more so, intoxicating as your face.

“About a year, maybe more.” I say shyly, removing my hand and putting them in my lap. I know exactly how long, but I'm not telling.

You laugh again then move your body in front of me so our knees are touching. Your eyes bore into mine, so soft, yet so full of wisdom beyond your years.

“What took you so long?” You ask after a while.

"What?" I ask, not catching the meaning of your question.

"What took you so long to come talk to me?"

“I’m not realy sure. I was scared I guess,” You reach over and rest your hand on my face.

"I don't see why."

"I couldn't exactly come up to you and say 'Hey, I've been secretly watching you for months, wanna chat?' now could I?" I mumble. you chuckle a little before your hand finds it's way into my hair and you pull my face towards yours.

"You just did."

In a quick, swift motion, your lips are on mine. My lips seem to have a mind of their own as they push back.

I pull away before I pass out. my eyes stay closed though. I nuzzle my nose against yours; making our lips lightly brush against each other.

“I should be getting home,” I quickly open my eyes as my heart starts to race. I watch as you bite your lip, not really wanting to leave so soon.

I don’t want you to go either.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” I ask. My voice sounds small and far away.

“Will I see you?” I smile and press my lips to yours once more. You kiss back and stand up, pulling me with you.

“Until tomorrow?”

“Until tomorrow.”


End file.
